


An Unlikely Start

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Relationships, M/M, Reconciliation, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter sit down on the boy's bathroom floor and start reminiscing about the past. It's their eight-year. And Harry can't shrug off this lingering obsession pertaining to the blonde wizard until the Slytherin himself steps up and gives it a definition of their own.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	An Unlikely Start

Disclaimer: The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life.

* * *

** An Unlikely Start **

As he followed the young man through the corridor with a sense of deja vu, Harry Potter looked over his shoulders, just in case, someone else was following them as well.

He watched the blonde push open the large door to the Boy’s Bathroom and saw him disappear behind it.

He stood in front of the closed wooden door, contemplating whether it was wise to enter or leave Draco Malfoy to mope around. Muttering under his breath, shaking his head, blinking his eyes, he reasoned with himself,’ Hermione would have wanted me to go in.”

The witch in question was still downstairs at the Great Hall with the rest of the students and teachers as well as the order members and honourable guests. They were celebrating the Fall of Voldemort and the reopening of Hogwarts. Although Headmistress Minerva McGonagall had postponed the celebration gala, for a month, saying,’The school must be back on its feet, things must run smoothly. Only then we will celebrate.”

‘Yup, things must run smoothly, and Malfoy is not acting like himself.” Muttering that under his breath he pushed open the door and walked in.

Malfoy was acutely aware of the fact that he was being followed, but it didn’t matter anymore. So when the Man-who -lived- twice entered the bathroom, he just stared back at him and waited for the ball to drop.

And of all the things Scarhead could have asked him, the man chose the dumbest of question.

“How are you?” Potter’s voice faltered at the end and he swallowed hard.

What was he supposed to say other than the patent ridiculous answer,” I am fine.”

Draco watched Potter eye the open bottle of firewhiskey propped up on his knee once, studied his shrunken face, perhaps he spent more time on looking at his dark circles, and then he looked at his bare hands. Malfoy had rolled up his sleeves so his glaring and surely inactive Dark Mark was exposed. He knew it stood out against his pale skin, but he did nothing to hide it away. Sitting there on the white tile floors, without his robes, he must have been a sight. Potter did look taller, he mused!

Stuffing his hands in his pocket, Harry spoke again,” You don’t look fine.”

Draco sniffed, rubbed his nose, and peered back at the savior of Magical Britain. He drawled,” Saint Potter, now why don’t you do all of us a favor,” twisting his mouth, he allowed his bitterness to course through his words,” and STOP LOOKING!”

“ I can’t,” Harry replied without looking away.

“Of course you can’t.” he picked up the bottle, took a long swig, and coughed.

“I don’t remember my mother well enough. Until I came to Hogwarts, I was told they were freaks. I lived in a cupboard, I worked like a slave, wore handed down clothes, and got punched and kicked countless times. But there is one thing I remember about her. I remember the strain of a lullaby. I am sure that my mother would sing it to me because my aunt sang like a toad. I remember her piercing scream and Voldemort’s crackling laughter and blinding green light.”

Harry tentatively crossed the floor and sat down cross-legged next to him. He watched Malfoy from the corner of his eyes and continued,” After Hagrid, you were the first young wizard I had met. We are giving our measurements at Madam Malkins.”

Malfoy clutched his tongue and joined,” You in your oversized muggle handed down clothes and broken glasses. I thought you were an orphan.”

“And you were right.”

“And I must be sprouting my father’s shitty doctrines…”

Harry sniggered,” As you have been until our sixth year…”

“Ah, the sixth year, I didn’t know back then Baldy Voldy was snooping around your head, I thought I was the only one…”

“Pressured to kill Headmaster Dumbledore?”

“Until of course, I came to know, even my Godfather was living through the same hell.”

“I saw my mother a couple of times during my first year.”

Unable to hide his curiosity, Malfoy turned his head to watch Potter. The man with tousled hair was tracing his wand. “Where?”

“In the mirror of Erised.”

“Mum said once, even if she was muggle-born she was beautiful. Aunt Dora says that the statue of the three of you at Godric’s Hollow does little justice to her. She also says Snape truly loved her enough and indeed more than your father ever could.”

Harry gulped and muttered in shame,” Though I don’t remember him, I am not very proud of him. I can’t really tell anyone that I am James Potter’s son. It tastes bittersweet. Trust me, after all this, Snape could have been a better father figure. At least, I would...”

“Severus was a better man than my father. Though he spoke mostly in riddles, he tried and tried in his own way to help me see for myself the reality before it was too late. And in the end, I misunderstood him. Would you ever believe it, he dotted on me. Granger would be jealous if I ever showed her my secret stash of rare potion books.”

“And she will be crackling with fury, if she ever found out, Snape gave away his personal collection of Dark Arts books to me,” Harry sniggered, imagining Hermione’s angry pout. 

He turned at Malfoy and said,” I know what mother’s love feels like because Molly is the incarnation of the mother hen. But when your mother inspected me and lied on Voldy’s face, especially when she leaned over and asked about you, then learning that you were safe, she did something I never experienced before.”

Malfoy cracked a smile and offered,” Let me guess, she must have run her fingers through your hair, there right beside your ear. And she must have patted over your heart.”

Harry had turned his body completely and exclaimed,” Malfoy, did you..?”

Draco smirked and then laughed,” Of course, no one saw it, Potter. She is as subtle as a vixen. It's something she does out of habit. When I was a kid, she would do that to put me to sleep, and I thought Mum had special magic at her fingertips.”

“Maybe she does, maybe every mother has it…”

“Potter?”

“Yup?”

“What are you trying to tell me?”

Harry looked squarely at his one-time nemesis and suggested,” Pick yourself up Malfoy, for Snape, for your mother, and mostly to prove to the world that you are nothing like your father. You only share his surname but apart from it even your shadow is different from him.”

Malfoy’s eyes welled up,” But, I don’t know how to forgive myself? I can’t look at the castle, I can't look at those eyes which question my existence.”

“Can I say something?”

“What?”

“After Voldermort’s soul left my body, I feel this void inside me. I can’t bring myself to love Ginny. I can’t explain it to Ron. Only Hermione understands it and of course, Percy Weasley humours me with his revolutionary theories.”

Malfoy blurted out,” How was it like to have Snape inside your head? I know it's terrible to have Baldy banging around your head.”

“Well, your godfather wasn’t very caring and I wasn’t too eager to learn from him.” 

“It was horrible each time Aunt Bella performed Legilemens on me. I wouldn’t have survived if Mum was not teaching me Occlumency.”

“And about that crazy nutcase, you can share your notes with…”

Malfoy stiffened and looked away,” She haunts me in my dreams. I never stop hearing Granger’s screams. And then at the end of every nightmare, you point your wand at me and scream that curse Sectumsempra...I wake up with a start.”

Harry had grabbed his shoulder and tried to apologize,” I didn’t know what that spell could do...I didn’t know it was Snape’s old Potion’s book...I didn’t know what you were going through...I was just sinking into an invisible whirlpool of grief, anger, and hopelessness. And Snape and you were my easy targets.”

“And we ended up doing everything to make you keep believing that...so tell me, Potter, why are you really here?” Malfoy smirked, after wiping off his tears.

Harry flustered and blushed,” To start things from scratch. Well, I don’t own a Time-Turner, so I can’t go back seven years, to Madam Malkin’s shop at Diagon Alley…” His words had died away on his lips when Malfoy had captured his lips.

He was thrilled and shocked, unsure, and baffled until every one of those surging emotions rode high and transformed themselves into a single strong sense of unchained desire. Draco wasn’t really thinking much into what he was doing at the moment. His only thought was how to stretch this feeling of contentment rippling from his beating heart. But he knew he was finally home when the wizard pulled him over until their heaving chest brushed against each other and deepened the kiss. 

When they came up for air, he looked down and noticed how much his rash decision affected the Boy-Wonder. He looked up, still panting,” Well?”

“Well, you beat me to it,” Harry whispered, his breath ghosted over the other man’s face.

“And what do we tell, Granger?”

Harry gaped,” Um, you want her to know about…”

Running his fingers over the other man’s jawline, watching him tremble, Draco whispered,” I know you want her, and I am telling you I want her as well, so I am just trying to get a clear picture…”

“You want her...you want me...Merlin! What are you Draco Malfoy?”

The blonde man pecked him on the cheek and leaned back to finish off the remaining of the firewhiskey. Slamming the bottle down, he replied, slyly,” The Slytherin Sex God, I thought you knew that?” and winked.


End file.
